


Virtual Reality

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sex Fantasy, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-07
Updated: 2006-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes one for the team and is shown to a room with the device that provides something like a virtual porn reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Reality

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an embarrassment squick, you might want to skip this one. Also, it's implied that John has been repressing his attraction to men.

John hesitantly sat down in the contraption that Lesado, the native leader with the creepy smile, had pointed out to him. "We are very interested to learn more about your species," he had said earlier and the alarm bells had started ringing. Teyla had managed to figure out that what they wanted was sperm or eggs respectively. Rodney was outraged and refused even though the Lareeda assured them, they would only use it to understand humans better, not for breeding. Rodney was still not letting his precious genetic material out of sight.

Eventually John had agreed to take one for the team and Lesado had shown him to this room with the device that apparently provided something like a virtual porn reality.

Something like a helmet was slowly lowered on his head, covering it fully and John had a moment of panic, but then found he could still breath easily. He was about to wonder if he would have to go and ask Lesado how to switch it on, which he really wasn't looking forward to, when suddenly a room flickered to life around him.

It was similar to one of the ceremonial rooms of the Lareeda. John remembered thinking it looked like he imagined a high-class brothel, with shades of red and gold and massive gold vases, candle holders and other decorative elements, all vaguely phallic. Only that in the VR instead of a dining table and chairs there was a giant bed with a golden frame and lush, red, satin sheets.

Things were looking better John thought, now he only needed a companion. He debated whether he'd prefer a feisty brunette or an innocent-only-not blonde, when suddenly both of them popped into existence on the bed. They were only clad in bra, panties and stockings, sitting on the bed, legs tugged halfway beneath them, propped forwards on their arms, which highlighted their considerable cleavage.

"Hello John," Candy said, because that was what he'd call her.

"Don't you want to join us?" Mindy asked, slightly moving her head towards them in invitation.

John exhaled. Sometimes taking one for the team wasn't much hardship.

He slid onto the bed and moved between Candy and Mindy, who eagerly helped him, pulling him into their midst, and started stroking him over the shirt and slacks that he wore in the VR.

"Two?!" an incredulous voice suddenly came from where he'd stood before.

John slightly panicked and felt the need to cover... something up, even though he was still fully clothed and he couldn't really do much about Candy and Mindy except pushing them behind his back, which would have been ridiculous. And what was McKay doing here anyway?

John straightened as much as he could with Candy's and Mindy's hands still on him, even if they'd stopped moving about and just watched McKay curiously.

"What are you doing here?"

"How should I know? This is your perverted fantasy! If I'm here, it's because you want it."

John didn't know what to say to that because it was so ridiculous there were no words. So he just snorted.

"As you noticed I already have two companions," he said smiling at Candy, then Mindy, before looking back at Rodney, "so if you could please just leave us alone. I have to finish this so that we can give the Lareeda my semen, because _some_ of us couldn't part with it."

"Just because you don't care about where your genes end up... you probably have little bastards all over two galaxies."

John jumped out of bed at that, ignoring Candy and Mindy, who huddled a bit closer, watching the scene playing out in front of them.

"I don't have any kids anywhere and you're just paranoid, as if someone would want little McKays running around."

"Maybe not, but adult McKays would be the grace of any community. Just think about how often I have to save your sorry ass."

"You're—" John suddenly stopped himself. "You're not real." He closed his eyes. "When I open my eyes you'll be gone."

When John opened his eyes he was faced with a set of blue ones, that were not only not gone, but a lot closer. John jumped only a little. His eyes narrowed.

He concentrated on getting out of the VR and suddenly it blinked out of existence and the helmet was lifted. He was still alone in the room. He got up and opened the door.

"That was very fast," Lesado said, still or again grinning creepily.

"I'm not yet finished," John told him quickly. "Are you messing with the device, McKay?"

Rodney looked perplexed. "As you can see I'm just standing here. Waiting for you to get it done with to be specific. What makes you think I did something with the device?"

John went over to Rodney ignoring Lesado curious look and pulled him aside. "You sure, you're not doing anything? Didn't run some scan or environment test?"

Rodney frowned. "What exactly is your problem, Colonel? Do you think the device is malfunctioning? Maybe it doesn't work with humans."

"No, no, it seems to be doing what it's designed to do, I was just wondering."

He went back to room then turned to look at Rodney again, who looked at Teyla and Ronon and shrugged as if saying 'I don't know why he's acting crazy'. "No tinkering!" he said to Rodney, giving him a stern look and then looked at Teyla and Ronon, implicitly ordering to keep an eye on Rodney.

"Hey!" was the last thing he heard before he closed the door and settled in the environment again.

He was back in the room and Candy and Mindy were still in the bed. He smiled.

"Where were you?" they both said with an endearing pout, clearly missing him. He was ready to jump back into bed, telling them it was nothing and not to worry, when an irritated voice came from behind him.

"Where were you?"

John turned around slowly bracing himself for the inevitable sight of Virtual!Rodney. "You're still here," he said unnecessarily, when faced with him.

"Of course I am. It's not as if I can go anywhere else, and I can assure you there are a millions elses I should be now. Instead I'm here stuck watching you fumble about."

"I'm not fumbling about. I'm simply trying to get off with these beautiful ladies," he said turning around again to face Candy and Mindy who gave him a synchronized wave. He waved back wistfully.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"For you to leave! You think I'll do it with you watching?"

He pouted in the direction of Candy and Mindy, wondering about the things he could do with them. His dick stirred.

Then suddenly there was a warm presence pressed into his back and hot breath on his neck. "Maybe you want me to watch," Rodney whispered.

John was about to turn around and shove Rodney away and hopefully out of this VR, because what he suggested was preposterous. Except that his dick twitched. John looked at it with narrow eyes. Treacherous thing.

"You can do anything you want here," Rodney whispered again, "nobody will know. Nobody will judge you. It's okay." Then he added very softly, "John."

John closed his eyes. He tried to think about what he really wanted. He tried to think about Candy and Mindy in their skimpy lingerie and about the soft press of Rodney's body gone from his back. And then it happened.

John sighed in relief and refused to think about the disappointment that crept up somewhere inside him. He opened his eyes, ready to finally get it on with Candy and Mindy only to find the bed utterly devoid of anything female. Instead one Rodney McKay lay there on his back, hands behind his head. He was wearing gray pants and the tight gray shirt, which John might have noticed on him before.

His face fell.

"Hey, don't look like that. It's what you wanted."

John hesitated, then sighed. What was he supposed to do? He had to get off somehow and if this stupid machine was malfunctioning on him he'd have to make do with what he got. John nodded. Yes, it almost sounded like the truth to himself.

He lay down next to Rodney, who unlike Candy and Mindy, simply propped himself on one arm watching John instead of starting to fondle him straight away. Somehow John was profoundly grateful for that.

"So?" Rodney eventually said.

John leaned over to kiss him and Rodney met him half-way. It was nice. John moved closer so that he could pull Rodney half on top of him. Rodney opened up his mouth and John let his tongue slip in. Rodney moaned and John smiled in satisfaction.

Rodney moved a bit, slipping one leg between John's, grasping the back of John's neck with one hand and getting his own tongue into the act. John refused to wonder if the real Rodney kissed like this. Above him Rodney started thrusting into him a bit and it was John's turn to moan.

Rodney lifted his head away taking a deep satisfied breath. John was pretty breathless himself as he looked up into Rodney's blue eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" Rodney asked.

John thought back to what he had said earlier. 'Nobody will know.'

"Fuck me," he said.

Above him Rodney grinned, clearly happy to comply.

~~

Outside Lesado kept grinning creepily the whole time, even while Teyla had tried to engage in some polite conversation. They had stopped talking for now though.

Ronon eyed Rodney suspiciously.

Teyla looked as if she was trying to hide a grin.

And Rodney looked flustered, cheeks tinged slightly red.

John's voice kept emanating, dampened, but still clearly audible. "Rodney. Oh, yes! Harder. Fuck me harder, dammit. Rodney! Yes. Please. Don't stop. Oh god, yes!" Then it became incoherent until one last long "Rooooooodney!" and there was silence at last.

Nobody said a word until John came out of the room a few minutes later.

"Um, here is what you were asking for," he said holding a little box out to Lesado, who accepted it, vaguely bowing before John, creepy smile firmly intact. John finally looked at the others. "Let's grab the samples and go."

Ronon gave him a weird look and Teyla smiled. Rodney flushed. "Yes," he said, quickly leaving the room, "let's go."

John looked after him, jerking his eyes back up after a moment, away from Rodney's ass and followed. Teyla and Ronon exchanged a look, then went after the two.


End file.
